


Éjfél

by RunningAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Dark, Knotting, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Top Stiles Stilinski, consensual but still dark
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A történet a júniusi anonim mém egyik kérésére íródott, amelyben egy nogitsune!Stiles/Derek ficet szeretett volna kapni valaki. Így oldottam meg a dolgot. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éjfél

**Author's Note:**

> A sztori oly módon illeszkedik a kánonba - igen, megpróbáltam úgy megoldani, hogy illeszkedjen :P -, hogy akkor játszódik, amikor De-Void című részben a nogitsune eltűnik Derek lakásából, miután "megvédette magát" a csapattal az onitól. Tehát a nogitsune - aki még egyben van Stilesszal, még nem űzték ki belőle - eltűnik, és miután felszívódik, nemsokára újra megjelenik Dereknél... ezután jön ez a fic itt időrendi sorrendben, és utána pedig az a jelenet, mikor az Eichen House pincéjében elveszi Noshikótól az utolsó kitsune-farkat, és megvágja vele magát, hogy a vérfarkasokba beleköltözzenek a legyek.

– Stiles? – Derek megtorpant a küszöbön egy pillanatra, de aztán ösztönösen a fiú felé lépett. Pontosabban...   
  
A fiú az ágyon ülhetett – ki tudja, mennyi ideig –, de már akkor felriadhatott, mikor meghallotta a zár kattanását. Odarohant a férfihoz. Derek nem is gondolkodott, reflexszerűen magához ölelte. Az ösztönei és a veszélyérzete totálisan kikapcsolt. Stiles ölelése forró volt, a szívverése otthonos, a szaga... a szaga... Hirtelen ellökte magától.  
  
– Te... – Az undor hulláma úgy gázolt keresztül minden érzékén, mint a tájfun az óceán partján. Stiles... nem, nem Stiles... a _lény_ , egyszerűen csak hagyta félrelökni magát.  
  
– Gondoltuk, eljövünk az egyetlen bakemonóhoz, aki biztosan nem ölne meg minket. – A nogitsune elvigyorodott. Mosolyában semmi nem volt, ami Stilesra emlékeztette volna Dereket. Gonosz, nyugodt kegyetlenséggel kivillanó fogak, feszesen széthúzott ajkak. Derek szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Stiles akkor sem lenne képes ilyen arckifejezést vágni, ha egy iskolai színjátékban kellene eljátszania Jokert a Batmanből.   
  
– Mit keresel itt? – Derek hátrált. Nem védekezőn, s nem azért, mert meg akart futamodni a szörny elől, aki a számára legfontosabb emberi lény testébe költözött be, hanem csak óvatosan megfigyelő álláspontra helyezkedett, s talán emellett remélte, hogy valahogy túl tud járni az eszén, és becserkészni, mint egy vadat. Nem, nem ez a helyes kifejezés. Ezt egy vadász mondaná. Derek harcolni akart a betolakodóval. Megküzdeni, de maga sem tudta meddig. A halálig? De kinek a haláláig? Nem pusztíthatja el ezt a testet. Nem ölheti meg, nem törheti össze Stiles földi porhüvelyét. Már, ha egyáltalán képes lenne rá. A róka iszonyatosan erős volt, erősebb, mint bármelyik farkas, akivel Derek élete során találkozott. Olyan könnyedén vágta földhöz, valósággal a padlóba döngölte őt mindenki szeme láttára. Aztán jött az oni, s a nogitsune eltűnt, sehol sem találták. S most, hogy Derek ismét visszatért a saját lakására...  
  
– Egy ajánlatunk lenne a számodra.  
  
Derek összevont szemöldökkel, hitetlenkedve bámulta a szörnyet. A róka szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, pillantása olyan fekete volt, mint a csillagtalan éjszaka. Stiles élénk, bársonyos mézszín szemei most üresen villantak, hidegen és idegenül vizslatták a vérfarkast. A lény tekintete egyszerre volt átható és közönyös, őrült és számító. Derek tudta, hogy a róka soha nem mond igazat. Mindenkit képes becsapni. Leült egy székre lovaglóülésben, hanyagul, könyökét a támlán nyugtatta, s onnan nézte Dereket. A férfinak félre kellett kapnia a tekintetét.  
  
– Tudjuk, hogy nagyon vágysz rá – szólalt meg a róka; hangja lágyan csengett, mint egy emberé. Még Stiles sem beszélt soha így Derekkel, s épp ezért volt benne valami iszonytatóan hamis és ferde élvetegség. – Oly’ régóta nem öleltétek egymást.  
  
– Honnan... honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? – Dereket elöntötte a düh.  
  
A nogitsune lazán intett egyet a kezével. A hosszú, elegáns ujjak... Derek nem akart gondolni bársonyosan csiklandozó simogatásukra a bőrén. Arra, ahogy Stiles körmei a hátát csikargatják. Ahogy sajnálja, hogy nem marad nyomuk már egy perc múlva sem, mert a _farkas_ sebei túl gyorsan gyógyulnak.  
  
– Látom, megsebesített az oni... – nézett a róka Derek vállán a hosszú, széles, vörös sebhelyre, amiből még egyre szivárgott a vér. Szemében együttérzés villant. Derek egy pillanatra majdnem hitt neki. – Tudok a hosszú hetekről, amit magányosan töltött el – folytatta tovább. – Sok mindent kiolvastam Stilesból. És persze főleg az érzéseit. Sokat szenvedett. De tudod, nélkülem még rosszabb lett volna neki a hiányoddal eltöltött idő. Szaladgáltál Mexikóban, bajba keveredtél... Magára hagytad, bakemono. Egyedül hagytad.  
  
Derek rávetette magát a szörnyetegre. A szék ripityára tört kettejük súlya alatt, de a róka csak nevetett, mikor a vérfarkas a nyakát szorongatta. Annyira nem félt tőle, mint... nos, pontosan annyira nem, mint ahogy Stiles sem. Ahogy a padlón hevertek, test a testen, Derek még jobban érezte a fiú illatát, mintha a róka akarattal tette volna ezt vele, és irányítani tudná a saját szagát. Tudta, hogy mindez képtelenség, hogy ilyen nincs, de a lény önelégült mosolya, ahogy istentelenül biztos volt abban, hogy Derek egy ujjal sem meri bántani, amíg ebben a testben van, letaglózta a férfit. Tehetetlen harag söpört végig rajta, tudta, hogy addig kéne ütnie ezt az arcot, amíg csak lélegzik a gazdája, de persze nem bírta. És nem is akarta. Elengedte a fiú nyakát.  
  
– Derek? – A nogitsune lágyan megsimította a férfi kezét, aki villámgyorsan elkapta előle.  
  
– Ne nyúlj hozzám! – csikorgatta a fogait, de még mindig nem ment arrébb. Ott térdelt a csupasz parkettán a nogitsune fölött, comjai közé szorítva a lényt, hogy a csípőjük csaknem összeért, és gyűlölte magát.  
  
– Nagyon hiányzik, igaz? Hosszú, hosszú hetek nélküle. _Neki_ is hiányzol. _Hiányzol, Derek._  
  
Derek félrefordult. Mikor a róka Stilest utánozva beszélt, minden csak rosszabbá vált. Ahogy meglátta, ott a szobában, olyan sok idő elteltével először, ahogy Chris Argent fegyvert fogott rá, a sheriff pedig a vadászra, minden még jobban összezavarodott. De leginkább ő maga. Ő maga, ahogyan Stiles földhöz vágta, mikor kénytelen-kelletlen megindult felé, hogy megverekedjen vele. Hogyan is akarhatna harcolni valaki ellen, aki úgy néz ki, mint élete szerelme?  
  
– Gyere... – suttogta Stiles. Igen, Stilesnak kellett lenni, nem lehetett más. Csak Stiles tud így nézni Derekre. Tekintete kérlelő volt, hívogató. Derek a padlóra szorította a fiú törékeny csuklóját, s egészen közel hajolt hozzá. Ajkuk éppen csak összeért, Stiles lehelete emberi volt, forró, a szíve verdesett, mint egy kismadár. Dereket akarta. Annyira sok idő telt el, s ő magára hagyta, hogy egyedül küzdjön meg a démonaival. Démon... Nem, ez itt Stiles. Mézédes volt a nyelv, amint játékra kelt az övével, a finom ujjak, s a kéz, ami annyira szerette őt cirógatni, megtalálta a hátát, aztán följebb siklott a nyakára. Annyira puha volt és meleg. Annyira Stiles. Olyan jó volt vele, mint régen, nagyon régen, sőt talán még jobb – szinte egy évszázadnak vagy tán még sokkal többnek is tűnt, hogy utoljára oldódhattak fel egymás ölelésében. Stiles még közelebb húzta magához, s összekulcsolta lábát a férfi derekán. Felkínálta egész valóját. Halk suttogások, vággyal telt nyögések töltötték be a szobát és saját kis univerzumukat, amibe senki nem férkőzhet be.  
  
Ekkor valami megváltozott. Derek először nem akarta észrevenni. Túlságosan betöltötte Stiles illata, s a gyönyör ígérete, ahogy a fiú farka megrándult alatta, és saját kemény merevedése hozzádörgölődött. A szorítás erőssé vált, túl erőssé, mintha fogva akarná tartani Dereket, aztán már mintha ketté akarná roppantani. A vérfarkas felkiáltott fájdalmában, de a fiú nem eresztette. Egyre erősebben lökte csípőjét felfelé, aztán egyetlen szemvillanás alatt átfordította, és fölé kerekedett. Derek zihált és szűkölt. A szeme felpattant, s a látvány, ami elé tárult, félelmetes, de egyszersmind lenyűgöző volt. A lény megkaparintotta magának. Csuklóit a feje fölé nyomta, fél kézzel is könnyedén lefogva a férfit, s kajánul szemtelen mosollyal jelentette be, hogy fordult a kocka.  
  
– Tudom, hogy mindig vágytál erre. – Közel hajolt Derek füléhez, s így suttogta a szavakat. – És ő is... De soha nem tudta volna ezt megtenni veled. Hogyan is lenne képes egy gyönge kis ember arra, hogy harcképtelenné tegyen egy bivalyerős farkast, megsebesítsen, legyűrjön és igába hajtson. De _mi_ meg tudjuk tenni.  
  
Derek azt kívánta, bárcsak elhallgatna a róka. Bárcsak megmaradt volna az az illúzió, hogy ő Stiles, senki más, csak a vicces, ügyetlenkedő, nyeszlett kisfiú, akinek ha a tenyerébe bokszolt, egy métert repült tőle, aki mellett mindig úgy érezte, vigyáznia kell rá, és meg kell védenie az egész világtól.  
  
A nogitsune mintha megérezte volna, mit kíván, egy szót sem szólt többet, csak durván lerángatta Derekről a nadrágot, aki még csak nem is tiltakozott. A lény vonásai egy pillanatra megint ellágyultak, s Derek azon gondolkodott, mennyi maradt meg a fiúból, és mennyire tölti be a tudatát a szörnyeteg. Soha nem fog kiderülni, és Derek rájött, hogy nem is akarja, hogy kiderüljön. Stiles most még keményebben szorította le, Derek pedig átadta magát az ösztöneinek. Egy béta ösztönének, aki a valaha élt leghatalmasabb alfa kegyeit élvezi, s egyszersmind ki is szolgáltatja magát kénye-kedvének. Stiles a nyakába harapott, s Derek a zsigereiben érezte, hogy ezek a nyomok meg fognak maradni még másnap is. Hátravetette a fejét, s a fiú nedves, követelőző csókjai elborították a torkát, a kulcscsontját, sajgó, sebesült vállát. Bőre bizsergett a kéj és a fájdalom keverékétől, s aztán mikor a nogitsune egyetlen mozdulattal letépte róla a maradék ruháit, nem maradt más belőle csak a pőre vágy arra, hogy a fiú, _Stiles_ , a lény... bárki... a magáévá tegye.  
  
Stiles... biztosan Stilesnak kellett most lennie, mert két ujját Derek elnyílt ajkai közé dugta, s a farkas úgy szopogatta őket, mint a legízesebb, legédesebb csemegét, mint amikor a fiú farkával tette ugyanezt egykoron. A síkos ujjak most beléhatoltak. Rögtön mind a kettő. Derek még mindig tehetetlenül vergődött a fiú vasmarkának szorításában, szűkölni kezdett, mint egy állatkölyök, aztán behunyta a szemét, mert nem akarta látni megint a szörny vigyorát. Félt, de a félelmén felülkerekedett az izgalom. Megtudni, milyen érzés lehetett Stilesnak, amikor teljesen rábízta magát, mert annyira szerette; amikor hagyta, hogy az erős farkas a matracra lökje, és a magáévá tegye, amikor remegett minden porcikája a gyönyörtől, amit Derek, és csakis ő tudott neki megadni.  
  
Nagyon gyorsan történt minden. A fiú tövig betolta a farkát Derekbe, olyan hirtelen, hogy a férfi meglepetten kiáltott fel. Stiles a nevét zihálta, s Dereknek most muszáj volt kinyitnia a szemét. Látni akarta őt. Látni akarta, amint birtokba veszi, leigázza és jogot formál rá. A fiú előrehajolt, végigkarmolta Derek mellkasát, a mellbimbóját szívogatta, s aztán lassan kihúzta belőle a farkát. A férfi méltatlankodva, követelőzőn nyögött fel, és Stiles szája sarkában csibészes mosoly bújt meg. Félrefordított fejjel nézte a férfit, szeme most megint mézszínű volt, pupillái tágak, arca, mint egy angyalé. Dereknek könny szökött a szemébe, mikor Stiles még egyszer beléhatolt. Ezúttal nem hagyta félbe, amit elkezdett, egyre gyorsabb tempóban lökte ki és be magát. Derek úgy érezte, mintha módszeresen bele akarnák passzírozni a padlóba. A szálkák felsértették a bőrét, s többé már végképp nem egy tizenéves srác mozdulatai irányították a szeánszot, hanem egy ezeréves démoné, aki csak úgy sóhajt és úgy nyög, mint ő, a szaga, mint a fiúé, a hangja, az íze is, a szívének dobbánása, mert benne él és általa. Derek úgy érezte, mindjárt kettéroppan a gerince. A lény – mert igen, megint csak a nogitsune volt gyötrelmének és élvezetének okozója — tekintete villámokat szórt, torkából valami ősi és pokolbéli morgás tört föl, s a szög, amiben Derek prosztatáját nyomta minden egyes döféssel, hidegen tökéletes volt. Sötét árny jelent meg, mint egy látomás, a fiú háta mögött; olyan volt, mint valami köd, egyre szürkülő majd feketedő füstgomolyag, ami lassan felvesz egy bizonyos alakot. Derek először fel sem tudta fogni, mi az, aztán azt kívánta, hogy bár ne fogta volna föl. Kilenc farok öltött testet a nogitsune mögött. Áttetszőek voltak, mint a fátyol, lompos, sötét tömegük vibrált, hullámzott, ahogy a lény csóválta őket.  
  
– Van számodra egy különleges ajándékom, mert megengedted, hogy megismerjem, milyen a nász egy farkassal. Még sohasem voltam együtt eggyel sem.– A róka hangja mély volt, álmatag, de volt benne valami jeges gúny is, amitől Derek megborzongott. – Réges-régen a ti népeteknek is a birtokában volt, de mára már csak letűnt korok emlékévé silányult az egész. Azon az éjjelen, mikor meglátogattam a japán gyűjtőtábort Noshiko-chan szívélyes meghívására; az egyik amerikai katona így nevezte, mikor meglátott két párzó kutyát: „knot”. _Nekünk_ is van ilyen.   
  
  
Derek felvonyított. A lény nem mozdult többet. Elengedte a vérfarkast, mintha futni akarná hagyni, noha persze eddig is biztos volt benne, hogy az valójában nem is akar menekülni. Derek bensője megtelt. Annyira, amennyire még elképzelni sem tudta volna soha. Annyira feszítette a nogitsune megduzzadt hímvesszeje, hogy azt hitte, menten szétszakad. Ebben a pillanatban elélvezett. Üvöltve a szégyentől, ordítva a gyönyörtől, sírva a fájdalomtól. Lassan lappadt le csomó a róka farkának tövén, de ő még ezután sem húzta ki Derekből. Egymáson hevertek, egyik átkarolta a másikat, s ez az ölelkezés furcsán megnyugtató és bódítóan ismerős volt Derek számára. Stiles a nevét suttogta, orrát a nyakába fúrta, aztán a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. Ujjaival gyengéden, köröket rajzolva cirógatta a férfi köldöke alatti érzékeny tartományt. Derek nem akarta, hogy véget érjen az illúziónak ez az utolsó pillanata, de egyszer el kellett engednie a szerelme arcát viselő ellenséget. S miután ezt megtette, el kellett indulnia, hogy újra megtalálja, és legyőzhesse.   
  
Önmagukért, kettejükért, és mindazokért, akik fontosak voltak a számukra.  
  



End file.
